A Hollow Silver
by The KaosLord
Summary: There is more to a certain Doll's past as well as her present...R&R please *Author Busy,on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DARKER THAN BLACK!**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!**

BEEP BEEP

The sound of an alarm clock echoed through the room.  
Silver hair stuck from beneath a purple blanket.The head it belonged to started to stir and a pale hand groped around for the alarm clock.  
It eventually found it and shut it off.

Pausing for a moment,the hand then pulled back the blanket and revealed the face of a young girl.The girl was about 18,with Silver hair,  
Magenta eyes and a blank stare.

The room was pitch black inside and there did not seem to be a light or a light switch however,this did not seem to hinder the occupant as she got out of bed.

Clad in Lavender pajamas,she felt around the room for the wardrobe.Eventually finding it,she pulled it open to reveal a purple evening dress and a strange pair of black arm warmers.Other than that there was nothing inside.

Fumbling the buttons,she swapped from the pajamas to the dress and arm warmers.The silver head then performed the usual activities such as brushing her teeth and so on.Lastly a purple ribbon kept the mane of hair in place.

Feeling around for the door,she opened it and stepped outside into the chilly passage way.Keeping a stony face,she reached the stairs and gripped the banister.Walking very carefully she travelled down from the 5th floor to the 3rd floor until a voice rang out from behind her.

"Need some help there,Yin?"

Yin turned to face the direction from which the voice came.It belonged to David,the manager of the apartment block.

"I was heading down to the front desk anyways,so...?"

Yin tilted her head to the side,thinking.  
"Yes,please.", came the reply.

He smiled and took her hand.His thick,tan fingers gripped her slender,pale ones.  
They felt unusually smooth under his.

He guided her down each step,taking glances at her face as they went,but the blank stare seemed to be frozen there.  
When they reached the ground floor he released her hand,with a very small hint of reluctance.

"Your sure you'll be alright?" David asked.

"Yes."

He paused for a minute,then asked

"So,where are you going today?"

Yin turned to face him and said

"To see someone..."

"Oh..."

He didn't want to press on with the matter.

"Well...uhm...I guess I'll see you later?"

She walked to the door,stopped and muttered

"I don't know..."

With that she continued on out the door,down the street and out of sight.

A strange girl indeed David though to himself,whilst taking his usual post at the front desk.He pulled out the day's newspaper and began to read.

Elsewhere, a man in a green jack with spikey black hair sat in the park.He checked his watch...

Authors note:Thanks very much for reading )  
Was just a small introduction.It might have sucked but it is my first one anyways.  
Review please but dont be to harsh xD


	2. Chapter 2

Many heads turned to stare at the strange sight.  
The girl was dressed akwardly after all...

Yin couldn't see it,but she could feel their stares on her.  
Stares that could hurt.  
Stares that could damage.

Whispers reached her ear's.  
"What's with this girl"  
"Just leave it,she's obviously a weirdo"

These whispers,like the stares,could also hurt.  
She just wished for once that they would go away,to leave her.  
Yin knew that would never happen.

She didn't have time to lament though,as Hei would be waiting for her.  
Brushing aside the faint whispers,she took her usual route to the park.

Hei was indeed waiting for her there,in his usual attire consisting of a green rain jacket,white shirt and blue jeans.

As Yin began to enter his view he checked his watch.  
9:00-Right on time.She never did come late.

Her silver head bobbing in the distance,Hei wondered for the first time what Yin thought about.She must have thing's she think's or wonders about.

He put that thought aside when she reached his spot on the slide.

"Any problem's?" Hei asked in his low voice.

"No" came Yin's monotone reply.

They took there places on the slide,backs to each other.

"Huang is supposed to meet us here?"

"Yes,he simply stated to wait for him"

"And Mao" asked Hei?

"Yes"

"So it's a full team job" Hei muttered

He had hoped this would be a single man job.  
Hei didn't exactly embrace the whole Team idea.

Another important thing is WHY this was a full team.  
Huang only order these when the job was big or important.

"Sorry I'm late"

Hei snapped out of his thought's.

A black cat jumped out a nearby tree and made it's way to the slide.

"Huang's on his way"

"Do you know anything about this mission?"

"No,Huang said he'll brief us when he gets here."

Mao rested gently in Yin's lap,looking intently at Hei.

10 minutes went by.  
Hei grew impatient with waiting.

Another 10 minutes.

"Were could he be?He's never late like this."

A rumble caught Hei's ear's.  
He looked up and found that a storm was brewing.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I don't think he will be coming" Yin's voice broke the silence.  
Mao looked up to face magenta eyes.  
"What?Why?"

"I don't know."

"I think Yin is right" Hei muttered.  
"Doesn't look like he's going to show up."

He got off the slide and started to walk towards the gate.

"Wait!Where are you going?" Mao had jumped out of Yin's lap and had gone to chase after Hei.

"Home" He answered.

"Home?That's it?"

"Yeah,thats it"  
He continued to tread along the muddy pathway.

"Don't you think it's just a little strange Huang didn't show up?" Mao asked.

"It's his problem he didn't show up."

The constant moving and talking irritated Mao.

"Don't you think we should go look for him?"

Hei stopped and turned to face the black cat.  
"Why?"

"Because we'll have the Syndicate breathing down our neck's that's why" bellowed Mao.

"Hmph."

Hei started walking again.

"Please...Hei?"

The voice had startled him.  
He spun around and was met with a blank face.  
Yin had been following them.

"Listen to her Hei,it would not be wise to have the Syndicate against us"  
Mao was now getting tense.

Hei contemplated the dilemma.  
He knew what was making Mao nervous.  
Huang was the only thing keeping the Syndicate from hunting them down.  
If they didn't have a contact with Syndicate they would just be usual prey.

His eye's crept along from Mao's anxious face to Yin's empty one.  
Magenta eye's met Dark Blue one's.

His answer was a grudging one.

"Fine,we'll look for him."

Mao's eye's lit up.

"Thank you Hei,I'm not ready to be a fur coat yet"  
A toothy grin had replace the grimace upon his face.

"Thank you...Hei."

Once again it was this voice that surpised him the most.  
He had never heard of Yin displaying gratitude before.  
But maybe it was just because she had never had a chance to.  
Still,it surprised him.

Her silver hair danced in the wind and it was this fact that snatched Hei from his thought's.He gazed up at the sky.

"Seem's there's a storm picking up.We'd better move."

The trio started of towards the gate,with Hei and Mao both deciding on a plan.  
Only Yin noticed.  
Only her,the one deprived of sight,felt it.  
It was cold,empty...yet it was not so different.  
But,there was something else.  
It felt...inhuman.

A grotesque sound reached all three set's of ear's at once.  
Such a chilling shriek yet...slightly human.

Hei suddenly felt...cold.  
W-what is this?

"Hei!"

Yin's voice sounded faraway.

He was fading...

Authors notes:That's it for chapter 2 guys.Hoped you liked it,tried my best.  
If you got any advice or ideas let me know.  
Chapter 3 coming up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. I have been a bit busy, but here you are.  
Chapter 3.

Darkness had descended on the cities Main road.  
Moonlight feebly tried to pierce the darkness but to no avail.  
However, it shone brilliantly off of a silver lined head.  
Yin was walking. She did not know why, and she did not know when she had started it. Yin just knew something was calling her, pulling her further away from the moonlight; her only solace. Silence flooded the area, the rustling of paper from a sparse wind was the only sound that could be heard. Yin's footsteps echoed loudly all around, breaking the darkness easier than the moonlight.  
Nothing stirred. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed.  
The city had died.

For once in her life, as far back as she could remember, she felt hesitant, and for the first time, even a little bit...fearful. She had no one with her;  
no Hei, and no Mao. She was completely alone; isolated. The fact that Yin had no idea where she was going also frightened her. She was been drawn along like a puppet attached to a multitude of strings. The strings led her down the main road till she reached the corner. She continued on further down the silent path. With all the curves, bumps, and breaks in the road,  
Yin recognized the layout as that of Crescent street.

The strings pulled harder and Yin quickened her pace. Minutes passed.  
Then it went off like an explosion in her chest. Fear. Cold dread.  
It washed over her entire body. The strings broke and Yin fell to her hands and knees. She was now trembling violently, tears flowing down her face. She was breaking down. Summoning the few reserves of her strength, she felt for a wall and leaned her back against it.

Yin brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them.  
This feeling was unknown to her; a new experience that she was never supposed to feel. Emotions left her a long time ago, drawn out from her soul. It was a cruel series of events that made her unable to feel sadness, happiness or even anger. The worst punishment that can be brought upon any living being; and she was one of them.  
Now she was angry, the tears now warming her face. Why did she have to be the one with nothing? No sight, no emotion. Everything was taken from her. Was this fair?

A figure drew near to Yin and cast its shadow upon her.  
She looked up from her spot on the ground to face it.  
She could not see it, but its presence was overpowering.  
When it spoke, it spoke with a malice unlike Yin had ever heard.

"That's right, give into the emotion. It's only natural you won't be able to control it just yet."

"W-what do you mean?" she managed to choke out.  
The figure turned away from Yin.

"Yin...Yin..." The figure continued to chant her name.  
It grew louder until it started shouting. "YIN!"

That shout awakened her with its recognizable voice.  
She was now falling, down through the cold cement of the sidewalk. The cold feeling left her, and she started to drift upwards.

"Yin, are you alright?"

Hei's soft voice flowed through her brain, swirling around, and awakening her senses.

"What...happened?" Yin asked.

Hei frowned "Don't you remember? We were attacked by some kind of monster. As it was about to hit me, you pushed me out the way.  
Once the attack it you instead...you collapsed."

Yin thought for a minute. This was true. She had saved Hei from the attack.

"Where's...the creature?"

"Gone," he muttered.

"Mao..."

"He's gone to contact Huang. He's fine"  
She sat up, her back sore from lying on the hard ground.

"You▓re trembling.■ He tried to hide it, but worry clung to his words even though she didn't appear to be injured.

Yin stared at her knees.

"What happened?"

She tried to remember clearly, but the details we slipping away like sand.

"I entered...a dream."

Hei raised his eyebrows.

"I was walking...walking along...the main road I think it was"  
Yin continued in her monotone voice, "I couldn't feel any light."

"It was all dark?"

"Yes"

"Were there people?"

"No...it was empty."

Hei listened intently to what the doll said.

"I felt like I was been pulled along by...strings"  
Her mind now struggled to grasp the fading details.  
"I walked to the corner...it led to another road."

"What road?" Hei asked.

"I...I don't remember."

Hei thought about what to ask. "Do you remember anything else? Could you feel anything strange?"

She thought about it, but no answers came. "I can't remember anything after that."

"Hmmmm...I guess there's no point in worrying about it." He grasped her thin hands and helped her to her feet.

She brushed the dirt from her dress and turned to stare at the setting sun.

▒She's still trembling,▓ Hei thought to himself.

Something else must have happened to her; something very severe to make her tremble like that.

He turned to stare at the back of her silver head, and found his questions replaced by a feeling of gratitude.

She had saved him, putting herself in the way of what could have been a lethal attack. He remembered the cold feeling as he felt himself slipping into darkness, only to be returned to the warmth by the replacement of his body with Yin▓s.  
For the first time in a long time, he smiled...

Authors notes: Sorry this one took so long, but I▓ve been kind of busy lately, so I haven▓t had a lot of time to work on this.  
Anyways, thanks for reading. I tried my best.  
If you got any suggestions, please let me know.  
Chapter 4 coming soon.  
Thx a bunch to Wayra for the help ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is...awkward," muttered a black cat.

Indeed. Such an awkward sight that many people started to stare; their eyes landed and started to dance upon the strangest group of people they had seen. It was composed of a short, grubby, sly looking middle-aged man, a sullen, serious looking younger man, and a silver-haired girl with a blank expression on her face. Cradled within the arms of the girl was the black cat. Huang, Hei, Yin, and Mao were making their way through the night time city. They were hardly ever together in a group, let alone in public.

"It's fine," Hei said quietly.

"Yes but..." Mao started to say, but Huang cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with them, it's just us.■

Mao gave both of them a nasty look (as nasty as a cat could give), and turned to take in the surroundings. They were definitely in the upper class area now. All the windows were spotless, the gutters grime free and the streets swept clean of all litter and dirt. The people also managed to add to this effect. Many of the men were dressed in neatly pressed business suits; tie straightened beyond what a human could do. The woman were clutching onto handbags, diamond incrusted, and made from the skin of some endangered animal. Beads and necklaces were strewn across their necks, and their fingers peppered with rings. This was no doubt, not a place for a group like them. Nevertheless, Huang had insisted they come with him. He had not told the group as to where to but had assured them it would not be something dangerous.

Mao looked away from his surroundings and began to see exactly what made the crowd stare at them so intently. Hei had his hands in his pockets, and was looking at the ground. He didn't look like the kind of guy to pick a fight with. He would be deemed a "ruffian" in these parts. Then there was Huang with his low placed hat, cigarette, and his beady little eyes. He would be called a "Gangster". Then lastly there was Yin, sporting silvery hair, slightly gothic clothing, and a blank face all whilst clutching a black cat. She fell under the category of "Bizzare". Mao sighed.

It was little past 9:30 PM when they arrived at a bus stop. Huang had felt no need to bring his car to finish the last part of their little journey, so they took the bus. It was completely empty save for the Driver. This must have been the last stop for the night. They worked their way to the back of the bus and took the very last seats. Huang sat in the middle and immediately took out a newspaper. Hei sat to his right and Yin to his left with Mao curled up in her lap, taking a short nap.

Yin was now staring out the window though she was unable to see anything. It was difficult to live with this yet been blind had enabled her other senses to grow past what a normal human would have. Many people would swear by first sight she was not blind. Yet once they saw her fumbling around with items, they were all the same. She disliked their pity; as it was impossible for all of them to be sorry. They did not even know her personally, so their was no reason for them to be genuinely sympathetic. Yin wished, just for once that she could see even if it was just for a day, just to see everyone▓s faces, their clothes, their expressions...but she knew that it would never be possible. Regardless, she still wanted to find things out concerning the visual world.

"Huang?" Yin's voice was quiet...

"Hmmmm?" Huang grunted to show he was listening,

"Colour...What is it?"

Huang was very taken a back by her question.

"Well uh...let's see..." He was clearly having a difficult time trying to produce an answer after all how do you explain something like this? He turned to meet her blank eyes and was surprised by that tiniest little bit of curiosity he saw in them.

"It's kinda hard hard to explain. I guess the easiest way to explain it would be...it gives things definition." He folded up the newspaper and continued. "Think about if your sad for example, the colour would be similar to blue or if your angry it would be red...understand?"

Yin looked slightly puzzled at this analogy.

"Sad...Angry...?"

Huang jumped up when he realized his own mistake. He seriously felt like hitting himself severely over the head. ▒She's a doll you fool, a doll! What would she know about those things?▓ he scolded himself.

"Just forget that. I'll explain it properly another time." He returned to his newspaper. Yin felt a slight pang of disappointment with Huang. The bus rumbled on and the four bounced around in their seats. There was no more talking for the rest of the trip.

"Stop 43!" yelled the bus driver.

"That▓s us," Huang muttered to the group.

They got up and left the bus.

"Where to now?" asked Mao who seemed to have awakened from his nap.

"It▓s just down this street," Huang pointed towards a fancy looking restaurant.

"So that▓s the place huh? Some smart joint?" Hei turned to Huang.

He grinned. "What can I say? My treat."

Mao glanced at him curiously. "Unusually kind of you"

Huang fixed his jacket and dusted off his hat. "You guys smarten up a bit. We're not royalty but we gotta look like something.■ With that the group started straightening up. Mao even groomed his fur, casting a beady eye over them.

Huang waved them over. "Ok let▓s go"

It saw them. All of them. It saw them in the street. It saw them on the bus.  
It even felt the disappointment from the young girl. Now It saw them in the street again. Should It attack? Tear? Kill? Instinct wanted to take over, but It somehow restrained Itself. It needed to strike soon, but not now. An opening was needed...

Standing outside the restaurant a thought suddenly struck Hei. "Wait┘what about Mao?"

Mao looked indignantly at Hei. "What about me?

Huang turned to Hei. "Dont worry about that. I▓m friend's with the manager here. It's all been taken care of."

Mao changed from indignant to nervous at these words. "W-what▓s taken care of?" Hei gave Mao a smile and continued on inside. The group followed suite with Mao still looking edgy.

The matridere (the fancy guy at the front desk of restaurants that seats people) was at his desk to greet them and mentally reeled in shock at the sight of the four people approaching him. Trying with some difficulty not to sound rude, he cleared his throat and asked, "May I help you?"

"Huang."

The name instantly brought about a change in the man and he now seemed to be willing to jump of a bridge for them. "Of course, sir. Right this way."

Huang grinned at the group and took the lead.

Yin let go of Mao and took Hei's hand so as not to collide with anything. Following the matridere to their table they accumulated many disapproving stares along the way. The stares followed them like knives and would be just as deadly if the group were normal people. Fortunately in this case, they weren't. Yin was steered to her chair which Hei pulled out for her and helped seat her. She then stared into vacant space; her thoughts were anyone▓s guess.

Hei and Huang took their seats and Mao took his spot on the floor, looking suspiciously at all the waiters. The restaurant had that posh feeling to it with the many lights, the red decor and the snobbish people.

A waiter soon came up to them with menus.

"Anything you want, guys? Don▓t worry about the price," Huang said with his new found grin. Huang himself ordered the Escargot for him and the biggest piece of meat they had for Mao. The waiter scurried off towards the kitchen. In the meantime Hei read all the items for Yin, helping her decide.

"So what you going to have?" he asked.

Yin thought for a minute then replied, "Ramen."

Huang scowled at this. "I said you could order anything you know. You don't want something else?"

Yin shook her head. Huang shook his too, sighing.

The waiter came back with Huang's escargot and the biggest piece of steak anyone would ever see. Mao's eyes were as large as dinner plates and he immediately attacked the meat.  
The waiter was now ready to take Hei's and Yin's order.

"Two bowls of ramen please."

The waiter once again scurried off to the kitchen.

Whilst waiting, Hei took in the surroundings and noticed something odd.  
Seated right in the corner was a man with long black hair, and black trench coat. He was staring right at them. The man didn't appear to have a meal and was just as out of place as they were. His hair partially covered his face, so Hei couldn▓t get a good look at him. The man never turned away and continued to stare at them. Hei▓s eyes casually landed on a glass of water directly in front of him, and had an idea.

"Yin," Hei whispered to the silver head.

She turned to him.

"There's a man with long hair and a trench coat in the corner. I want you to check him out."

She nodded and felt around for a glass of water.

Once found, she dipped her fingers in it. After a few minutes she drew them out again.  
Hei glanced at Huang and Mao, not wanting to attract their attention.

"Did you get him?" he whispered.

Yin shook her head. She whispered back in her monotone voice, "there is no such man in this room."

Hei drew his head away from her and turned towards the corner. The man had vanished. Was it his imagination? A Phantom? Or had the man had already left?

"Here▓s your ramen┘" the waiter said, ending whatever thoughts were planning on appearing in Hei▓s head.

It happened so quickly. No warnings or signs. Just happened.

Hei grabbed Yin, flipped over the table, and covered her. An explosion rocked the restaurant and sent glass flying .He didn't know how it happened, but his reflexes had probably saved him and Yin.

Once the dust had settled he let go of her and cautiously peeked over the table. Debris was everywhere, tables and chairs crushed beneath most of it but strangely no bodies or people. He looked around. No Huang or Mao. Nobody.

Still Shaken from the suddenness of the explosion, he stepped out into the centre of the room. Hei began to grow suspicious. What was this? He started to frantically sift through the rubble. Yin walked up behind him, silently; a glint of steel from her hand. He turned around just in time to spring out the way. She stumbled forward, but regained her balance.

Hei saw the knife in her hand, anger and confusion rippling on his face. "What do you think your doing?!" he shouted at the doll.  
She was different, much, much different. There was a demonic smile plastered to her face and her eyes looked mad and alive. Instead of purple her dress, it was now black and full of blood. The blade was drenched in it too. Silently gliding towards him, she raised the blade over her head preparing to take another swipe. Hei ducked and ran around her, testing something.

Yin's eyes followed his moves all around the restaurant confirming his fears. Her eyesight was defiantly restored as well. Instantly, he was struck with an idea. He decided to take cover in the storage room to work out what was going on.

Yin once again glided towards him in her trance. He waited for her to step close enough and threw a handful dust into her eyes. She screamed and stumbled back as the dust hit her square in the face.

Her smiled faded into an angry scowl as she tried to rub the dust from her eyes. This gave Hei the chance to duck into the kitchen. He darted from there straight into the storage room. The locked sounded with a loud click. It would take Yin a while to find him in here. He sat down behind a box, putting his head into his hands. Just what the hell is going on here...?

Author▓s notes: Once again been ultra busy, that▓s why this one took so long. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it and thx again for reading. Any suggestions or comments let me know (R&R please?) Chapter 5 is coming up! Thx once again to Wayra :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note,sorry if the formatting might be off as I couldn't get hold of the person who usually does my edting

Chapter 5

Sillouheites.Quite a few of them,maybe around 7.All were seated around a large table,inside what looked like the top floor of a coporate building.The only light that filtered through was from the door that lead to the hallway.Absence of light was what melded the simple human figures in to the shadows that they were.To the passerby from the hallway or an unknowing PA bringing in coffee it looked like a simple board meeting,yet to someone WANTING to listen it was anything but a board meeting.

The figure at the head of the table spoke first in a slick,smooth tone of voice that had a hypnotizing effect,probably making you buy something you'll never need throughout your entire life.

"Whats the situation?"

A gruff voice seated first to the right of the Head Shadow spoke up

"It has reached phase one so far Sir but we expect it to move through to phase 2 in a matter of hours"

"You know Arnik,the word expect is actually one of my least favourite words."

The shadow known as Arnik now fidgeted a little in his seat.

"And do you know why that is so?"the Head Shadow pressed on.

Arnik shook his head very slowly,as if waiting for something to happen.

"Because"Head shadow continued "it encourages hope,which,next to life,  
is the most uncertain thing known to man.Now what,I ask you,is beneficial about putting all your efforts into something that MIGHT happen,and it doesnt?Does that not crush the human soul hmmmm?Rather use the words we know or,we're certain.They assure that you won't be disappointed.

Arnik sat for a minute,slightly stunned,then decided to reprhase his earlier statement."uhhh.. we're certain that it will move through to phase 2 within a matter of hours..."

The Head Shadow stood up at this point,applauding softly.  
"well done Arnik,good work"

The shadow next to Arnik,shadow number 1,interrupted the Head in a slow,drawling voice."Thats all good and well,but what after phase 2,  
will we be able to contain it after that?"

Another shadow to the left of the Head spoke up this time,in a deep booming voice."He's right,why not aquire it before it becomes to strong?"

Arnik answered these questions in a slightly irritated tone,as if this conversation had taken place many times before."It would be pointless to capture it at only at half it's power.We need to wait till its at maximum."

"Do we have the means to aquire it at that point in time?" a voice leaked out of the darkness.Or atleast thats what they thought they heard.The voice was much to muffled to hear it clearly.

Arnik looked as if he was about to retort angrily but the Head Shadow,still standing,leaned over the desk,his eyes roaming over the party."Gentlemen please.Do you think that I would stumble into this plan without thinking it through?"

Silence.

"I'm hurt"said the Head,in a mock tone of injury.  
"Im beginning to think you don't trust me..."

Shadow number 1 entered the conversation again "Your methods have been questionable up to this point so I'm sure you understand our concern."

"I assure you,everything will happen as planned,EXACTLY as planned"  
With that the Head sat down again,crossing his legs.

"Very well" the deep voice boomed "but we expect updates..."

The members then each stood up respectively and filed out save for the Head.His PA stuck her head through the door."Coffee sir?"

"Yes please"a grin crossing his face.

The steel felt cold against his back as leant on the shelf.The whole room was icy cool.He was starting to shiver,his hair standing on end.  
Wrapping his arms around himself didn't really help and he was thinking that he might have chosen the wrong hiding place.Every breathe he let out left a misty trail in it's wake.He was alone in this place,everyone having disappeared without a trace.Silence was his only aquintance,and he sat around it for what seemed an eternity.However,soon even Silence left him.Noises reached his ears,alerting his senses.From what he could tell,it sounded like someone was tearing the place apart.There were sounds of ripping and smashing followed by a grotesque high pitched scream of what sounded like a woman.It was normal at first but if one listened closely it was distorted and twisted.More ripping.More tearing.More smashing.She was looking for him.  
Every time she couldn't find him,she let out that scream.A scream of rage.  
She was getting closer to him.

"It's no good if I stay here" He'd better move.

He stood up and left the storage room,looking for a way out.He spotted a fire exit in the far corner.  
He walked slowly,quietly towards it.But something wasn't right.Her rampage had suddenly ceased.He stopped in his tracks,standing dead still,listening for the slighest movement.Moments passed and there was huge bang on the opposite door followed by a pause,then another bang.It sounded as if she was charging against it.  
She was trying to break in!He stole his eyes away from the door and tore open the fire exit.He sprinted through it but quickly smacked head-on into something.  
Before him stood the very person he was trying to elude.She grinned at him raising the bloody knife in her hand.He backed up into the kitchen and took cover behind the shelf again.His mind whired into action."If she was there,then who was banging on the door?"The incesant pounding finally stopped and the door gave way.  
A figure stepped over the fallen door and he wondered if his eyes had seen correctly.  
She stopped and looked around,continuouosly grinning.To his horror,from out the fire exit,stepped the exact same person.They walked to the centre of the room,  
craning their necks to find him,every detail the same.He stood up in shock and gave away his hiding place.The two clones pointed at him and shouted in union "Found you,Hei!"Togethere they brandished their blood stained knives and closed in on him.Hei found himself stuck.He wanted to run,to escape,but he couldn't.  
His legs just wouldnt move.The two Yins were right in front of him now.So close,so very close.  
So close he could smell the blood on them.They raised their knives a little higher and thrust them into his chest.The icy steel pierced into his heart and his legs were ironically,free to move.Hei pushed past them and staggered towards the counter,  
gripping his chest.He lashed out violently,sending pots and pans flying.He flailed around the kitchen as his life ebbed away.Hei never thought he would experience death like this.He decided that it was definetly more painful than it looked.  
Pain surged and blood flowed,soaking into his clothes and dripping onto the floor.  
The two dolls stood watching him writhe,not moving,just grinning.Grinning as Hei fell to the floor,his movements slowing down,dying ungracefully.  
His strength was all sapped away and he knew these were the last few seconds of his life.He rolled over onto his back and raised his hand to the ceiling,as if expecting and angel to grab it and pull him upwards towards Heaven.With that action his two audience members moved towards his body and knelt down next to him.Each took a hand and used it to grab his with.He glanced at their faces and they were no longer grinning.There was no more blood,no more stains,no more pain.They had smiles on their faces,reassuring smiles,smiles that meant he was going to be alright.Maybe they really were angels,sent just for him?.Sent to take him with them?.With that last thought,his hand fell and his breathing stopped.Hei had died.

R&R please guys,not to harsh but constructive criticism is welcome.Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was late afternoon,around 6'o clock and the sun was dying the clouds and the sky a dark pink.

It would set soon and night would take over.

Two figures,laughing racously,ascended the steps of an old hospital.The hospital was named

Yerkshire Hospital and had been closed for over 50 years.It was in a rapid state of

disrepair,seemingly supported by air and ready to fall apart at any moment.The figures looked　at the hospital with distasteful eyes.

"These brats actually live here?"Asked the one figure.

"Right up in the children's ward,top floor."came the reply.

Treading caustiously,the first figure opened the,which swallowed them in a cloud　of dust.They coughed and spluttered until the wave had passed.

One of the figures scanned the room for any life.

"Nobodies here,so they're obviously not expecting us.Guess we'll have to find em　then".

They made their way past the reception desk with its faded signs,past the waiting　room with its musty wheelchairs and all the way to the fire exit.The elevators probably didn't　work anyways.

"This place gives me the creeps.Why do they even live in this dump?."

"Beats me."The other figure shrugged."I just wanna get outta here before the sun sets.

You here bout wanna em been a vampire?Bloody weird if you ask me."

"Ain't that the sister?Two brothers n one sister right?"

"Yeah.That's what I heard."

The two men walked in silence the rest of the way.They finally reached the top floor,sweating slightly from the long trip.After stopping to catch their breathe,one of them opened the side exit and peeked around the corner.Dead quite.

"You sure they around here?"

"Yeah,that's what the flyer says mate."

A flyer was clenched in the one mans hand.The other man briskly　snatched it up and glanced at it again.It wasn't very attractive,been simply　in black and white.Yet it wasn't your average flyer.It was one for murder.Hired murder available to only the lowest depths of the criminal underworld.

The man read it through once and knew his partner was right.But then where could　they be?

"Wait" the man said,cupping a hand around his ear."Listen."

The other man done the same and soon he could he hear it to.It sounded like...prayers?

"Prayers?Bloody hell mate."

They looked at each other in stunned silence.Deciding,still in silence,they should follow　the noise,they made their way down the passageway.It soon became apparent that someone did　live here as there was hardly any dust at all and most of this part of the building looked　pretty well kept.

They then turned a corner and came to another passageway.Right at the end of　the passageway,light flickered from beneath a door.The men made their way to the door　and listened.The prayer that resounded from within sounded eriee.

They hesistated.If they were　to enter now,it would feel like they were disturbing something very important.It would　seem the more curtious thing to wait outside.So they waited,listening to a prayer just　about everyone should know.

"Our Father,who art in Heaven..."

Once the prayer was done,they looked at each other and nodded.As one of them reached for the　handle,the door swung open.The man withdrew his hand as if a snake had just bitten it.

A boy,sixteen or seventeen,stood in the doorway.He had spiky,medium length red hair which was　slightly covering his left eye.The whole part of his lower face,just below his nose,was wrapped　in bandages,covering his mouth.

He had on a black trench coat which he kept open with nothing underneath,　exposing his well built chest,along with a simple pair of black jeans.　His eyes were black as night and his face very stern looking.The most disturbing of his aspects however,was most probably the fact that he held an enourmous,metallic scythe in his hand.

The two men just stared at him wide eyed,their mouths clenched shut.A placid,calming voice flowed out from the room.

"Please do not stand in the doorway.Do come in."

The strange boy stepped out of the way to let them in.They hesitantly entered the room.

The men were not afraid of anything,just cautious.They were gangsters after all.What was there to be　afraid of?They'd seen it all.

The men glanced around the room and were taken aback by its cleanliness.They also noticed that judging by the　size of the room,it must have formerly been a waiting room or a ward.

There wasn't much inside the room.Three beds,three chairs,a table and a chess set.That was all.

"What brings you here?" the placid voice spoke again.It was coming from　a chair near the centre of the room.Seated in the chair was another boy,also the same age as the

previous one.This one had very long,straight red hair,dark red,piercing eyes,a calm face and a placid smile.

His clothes strangely resembled a Priests outfit.He didn't have on a robe however,only the black　suit which trailed down in a trench-coat like style.Sitting across from him was a girl,roughly the same age aswell.

She had the same dark red hair,slightly　curly at the ends which was laden with numerous hair pins and clips,though it was not nearly as long as her brothers.Her eyes were different though.

They were green but they wern't calm or　stern like the others were.Hers were mad.Glinting with madness.She wore a constant crazy smile which added to　her deranged look.Her clothes didn't seem to suit her at all.

They were black,heavy gloves which glowed a slight red,a black top,

a strange two-part skirt with the second part hanging below her knees,exposing her legs which had black stockings on and a dark red scarf draped　around her neck.The two children looked like they were playing a game of chess.

One of the men cleared his throat and asked."You're the group right? That group that's for hire.Murders isn't it?"

The boy never looked up from his chess game."That's right.And what is your business here?"

The man looked around nervously,first at the boy with the bandages who was leaning against the door frame,and secondly at the setting sun which had round about thirty minutes left.The plan was to get out before the sun set.

"Well uuh...yeah we got a job for you lot."

The girl took a knight with her queen."What sort of job?"enquired the boy,still not looking up.

"Well the boss only told us to tell you if we thought you were good enough.Not be wasting our time see?"

"Well what do you want to know?"the boy said in his same,placid tone.

"Uhhh well,your names for starters...and what you do."

Finally,the boy looked away from his chess game and stood up.Only once he stood up did they notice how long his hair really was.It reached to about his knees.He swept it out of his face and turned to stare at them.

"Of course,let me introduce you to my loving siblings."

He pointed towards the bandaged boy.

"That would be my brother;Rain.He tragically lost his voice when his vocal chords were cut out."

He smirked and then turned towards the girl.

"This would be my sister,Mist.She's quite...unique."

She grinned excitedly at the two men.

"And I would be Hale.An I.Q over 200.Or so I've been told."

He smiled at them and waited for their reactions.They were clearly impressed but...

"Well what can you do?What abilities or powers or whatever have you lot got that make you so highly recommended?"

Hale walked towards the men and guided them outside into the hallway.

"Let us move to a more suitable location."

Everyone filed out of the room.

They then ended up on the spacious grounds of the Hospital.

Hale stood next to his siblings and turned to face the men.

"Please put us to any test you wish."

The two men though for a bit before deciding on a simple,yet affective test.

One of the men pulled out an apple from within his coat and placed it on a dead tree stump.

"Show us how you can split this apple."

The duo stepped back and gave the triplets some room. The three children stood in silence,contemplating on what would be sufficient enough to split the apple.

The sun now cast an eriee glow over the grounds.It was almost night. Rain now stepped up,Scythe in hand.

"Rain has a very special Scythe,the Guillotine,which is very nicely coupled with his abilities"Hale explained.

"Yeah yeah,we'll believe it when we see it"the man grumbled.

Rain took a step back,making his distance from the apple around 8 feet away.

He then took the Guillotine in his left hand,held it above his head like an axe and hurled it at the apple.It flew past the apple at an amazing speed,becoming a blur,until it

stuck itself in the outer wall at the far end of the grounds.The apple remained was untouched.

"You completely missed it you git!"one of the men sneered at him.

Rain simply stalked off to fetch his Scythe on the otherside of the grounds.

"What a waste of time...Thought you lot were worth the effort."

The two men turned around to leave when suddenly,an amazing thing happened. The apple had split in two.

"What the...?"

The duo froze in their tracks.

Hale stepped forward to provide an explanation."You see,my brothers strength is unparalled. Despite his thin,lanky frame,he is of profound strength.The air could simply not keep up with the Scythe which is why there was a delay.However,when the air did catch up,it cut the apple in half,not the Scythe itself."

The men exchanged confused looks.When Rain had returned,he was given suspicious looks by the two men."Lemme see that Scythe."Rain calmly handed it to the man.He immediately buckled under its weight.

"This thing weighs a bloody ton!"

He was now turning blue from his effort to keep the Scythe from touching the ground but he simply could not lift it any higher.Rain gently lifted it from his grip and walked off to stand with his brother and sister.

"Uhhh well...lemme see what the other two got." He produced another apple and placed it in the same place as the previous one. The other man was getting nervous now.The sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

He glanced away from the horizon and caught Hale staring at him. Hale turned away as soon as he noticed,but had a strange smile upon his face.

"Right,well who's up next?"the man grunted.

Hale now stepped forward,drawing a rifle from a bag his sister had brought with her. "This is my specialized PSG-1 Sniper rifle.Let me entertain you." Hale now walked to the far end of the ground till the party could only see his silhouette. He crouched down into the prone postion.

What puzzled the men was the fact that his line of sight was not directly facing the apple.It was at a slight angle.

"He gonna shoot the apple?"the one man whispered to the other. "Beats me eh."he said,drawing a knife from his pocket and twirling it in his hands.

A wind now picked up in the lonely grounds of Yerkshire Hospital.The men turned to watch

Hale but only saw the glint of his scope.He was preparing for his shot.

"He better hur-"the man started but was cut off when a deafening shot rang out. The knife hurtled out from between the man's fingers and sliced the apple clean in two. His jaw dropped when he saw Hales figure coming towards the group. The other man's face was a bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TRYNA DO?!"He screamed.

Hale still had his calm smile on.

"You asked for an impressive way to split that apple.I surmise that it was an impressive way since I knew you were going to draw that knife."

"But...I...what?"The man spluttered.

"From analyzing your actions and your physical body I was able to calculate you were going to draw you knife.I believe it is a habit of yours?"

"Well...uh...JUST GET OVER THERE!"He shouted,pointing his finger towards the other children.

Hale bowed and stepped over.

The men both looked flustered and confused now."Now what was it?"

"I believe it is my turn now".Mist had spoken for the very first time.Her voice was smooth and calm but there was a maniacal edge to it.It was clear when you listened properly.

"Uh,yeah...yeah that's right."He now produced the last apple.

The sun would set any second now and night would fall.

Both men grimaced at this thought.

Mist now approached the apple held it in her hand.The gloves she had on now glowed a mild red,like fire. It then glowed brighter and brighter,till it was the colour of your average flame. The apple started to smoke and sizzle.

Mist increased her grip on the apple and it immediately melted in her hands. Smoke hung around her while she tried to flap it away.Once it had cleared,she dusted off her hands and went to go stand with her brothers.

The men would have asked how.They really wanted to know,but there was no time.

He signaled them over and all five huddled in a small group.

"Right,you lot got the job."

"What's the target?"Hale demanded.

"Right,here we go..."He pulled out a crumpled photograph from his jacket pocket. It wasn't a posing photograph,more like a surveillance one.In it,was a young man with spiky black hair,a green jacket and blue jeans.He was sitting in a park with a girl.

The girl wore a purple dress and had tied up her silvery hair. Hales eyes shot open at the sight of this and his smile vanished.

"Right,see the one with the Silver hair?That's the one you gotta ki-"

"Sister..."Hale said softly.

The man looked annoyed at him for cutting him off."What?"

Hale looked at his siblings and pointed at the girl with silver hair. Their eyes too opened wide in surprise.

"Is it...is it really her brother?"Mist asked Hale

"I don't know.But...it...looks like her."He concentrated hard on the picture.Silence.Then...

"Brother...They want us to kill sister..."Mist glared at the two men.

"Yeah but-"

Hale looked up at the two men,his hair hanging in his face.His smile was back.

"Well well...unfortunately we can't kill our sister now can we gentlemen?" The man bared his teeth at the children. "Listen you little-"

Hale snatched the photo from his hand and proceeded to head towards the main gate. He stopped and turned towards the men.

"It's night time gentlemen.My sister is quite accustomed to this hour." The men leaped back with a look of pure horror on their faces. "Wait b-but that-that's just a rumor!" "All rumors are not just mindless gossip gentlemen." Mist grinned at the men but this time two blood soaked fangs protruded from the sides of her mouth.

The men screamed, turned around and fled.Mist and Rain simultaneously gave chase.

Mist caught the one man and bit deep into his neck.He screamed and flailed his arms but it was no use.

She had him in a vice grip.His screams were loud and pitiful but soon they died down,like a dying siren.

He crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own blood and moved no more.Mist wiped her mouth off,grinning.

The other man doubled his pace at the sound of his partners screams but he to,was caught.

A huge hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.The hand then grabbed his head and pressed.

Hard.Very hard.Infact,he didn't even make a sound as Rain crushed his head with his bare hand.The headless body fell to its knees where Rain kicked it on to its back.He wiped off his hand's and jogged to catch up with his siblings as they made their way out the Hospital grounds.

"Is it really sister?"Mist asked again.

"There is only one way to find out"Hale replied.

The back of the photograph said Tokyo,Japan...

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.R&R please :)

The grammar might suck but I tried anyways.New chapter coming up

soon. Thx :P


End file.
